And the New Fun Begins
by ebc12
Summary: This is a future Fiction of the 7th Heaven Camden family 5 years after the season finale "And Thank You".
1. Where they are now

_This story takes place 5 years after season 10 season finale "And Thank You"._

**Matt & Sarah Camden:** Matt and Sarah moved back to Glenn Oak as a surprise to the family a month after their graduation from Medical School. Matt is an OBGYN and Sarah is a Pediatrician. They have 3 kids: James Eric (5) Luke Richard (5) & Molly Rosanne (2) Sarah is 5 months pregnant with their 4th child.

**Mary & Carols Rivera:** Mary and Carlos moved back to Glenn Oak as well. Mary got a job as a high school basketball coach/gym teacher at Kennedy High School. Carlos works in a satellite office in Glenn Oak for his father's company, which is based in Puerto Rico. They have 4 kids: Charles Miguel (Charlie) (8) Emmaline Khloe (Emma) (5) Ella Kate (5) & Ryan Thomas (3)

**Lucy & Kevin Kinkirk:** Lucy is the new minister at Glenn Oak Community Church and Kevin returned to the Police force working only day shifts. They currently have 4 kids: Savannah Ruth (8) Alex Benjamin (4) Madelyn Isabella (Mady Belle) (4) & Deacon Matthew (8 months)

**Simon and Sandy Camden:** After finding out Aaron was Simon's, Simon and Sandy got married 2 years ago. Simon works at a law firm in Glenn Oak and Sandy is a Kindergarten Teacher at Kennedy Elementary. They have 2 kids: Aaron Joseph (7) & Sean William (1)

**Ruthie & Martin Brewer:** Ruthie and Martin finally got together when they met face to face after 3 years at Concert outside of Glenn Oak. They began dating and got engaged. Ruthie got a job as a Fashion & Design Teacher at Kennedy High School. Martin is the baseball coach for West Coast University. They got married about 8 months ago.

**Sam Camden:** Sam is a freshman at Kennedy High School. He made the varsity baseball team and doesn't make that good of grades. He has a girlfriend named Courtney. He is very popular and gets in trouble a lot at school.

**David Camden:** David is a freshman at Kennedy High School. He played Basketball and is very smart. He and his girlfriend Jennifer just broke up so he is currently available. He has friends but is not as popular as Sam. He is considered the "good" twin.

**Eric & Annie Camden:** Eric is now retired. Him and Annie, and of corse Happy, stay home and keep all their grandbabies that aren't in school yet. They love having all 7 children and 13 grandchildren close by.

_Please R&R with ideas and constructive criticism. Thanks!_


	2. The Camden Clan Routine

_At the Camden's:_

"Let's go kids!" Sandy yelled from the kitchen. Every morning Sandy would take all the kids Pre-school – 5th grade with her to school. Everyone brought all the kids to Eric & Annie's every morning to be dispersed to their destinations. Of course Annie always had breakfast for the kids and coffee & juice for the adults ready to go. And each one of them had a lunch bag with their name on it that Annie packed every morning. "Oh Sandy you can't leave yet." Annie replied. "Ah not again! Why can't Matt and Sarah be on time?" Sandy complained. "Uncle Matt is never on time, remember!" Savannah stated. "She does have a point" Eric said walking into the kitchen. "How are you Miss Savannah?" Eric asked. "I'm good Grandpa!" she replied.

They heard voices yelling from the back porch. "They're here!" Charlie exclaimed. Matt walked through the door with two screaming boys and book bags. Sarah followed behind him with little Molly ready to play with all of her cousins. "Rough morning Sarah?" Annie asked. "The absolute worst, between puking and changing and chasing and everything else it was a disaster!" Sarah said laughing. "Oh i'm sorry honey." Annie said hugging her. Mary walked in from the living room. "I thought I head you guys come in." "How are you Sarah?" "I've been better." Sarah said laughing. "We'll you look great!" "Thanks" Sarah said. Mary took her niece into the living room with her dad and the other kids.

"Ok Yellow Team; Roll Call." Sandy yelled. With all the teachers in the family and so many people they had to come up with an easy system for everyone to follow. Team Green was with Eric & Annie; they had any kids not in school. Team Yellow was with Sandy & Ruthie; any kids Pre-k – 5th grade. Team Red was with Mary going to the high school (and eventually Middle School). "James, Luke, Charlie, Emma, Ella, Savannah, Alex, Mady Belle & Aaron; let's go!" Ruthie yelled. Sandy was getting all the kids in car seats in her van while Ruthie put the older ones in her car. Finally half the Camden clan was gone. Now Mary would leave and take the boys with her to school. "Bye Mom, by Dad." Sam & David yelled. "Bye-Bye" Molly exclaimed.

After much excitement from their day to day routine it was kind of quiet. All that was left in the house was Eric, Annie, Molly, Ryan, Deacon, & Sean. Sean & Deacon mostly slept except when it was time to eat. Molly and Ryan just played quietly with their Grandpa in the floor while Annie cleaned up the kitchen and fixed bottles for the day. "You know sweetheart I never thought anything could be better than being a dad, but being a grandpa beats it!" "You're so funny, Eric Camden!"

"Nana, can we watch a movie?" Molly asked. "Sure sweetie. Which one?" "Can we watch Cinderella?" "Well Molls I don't think the boys will like that very much." "Ah please Grandpa?" Molly begged. "I'll tell you what when it's nap time Nana will put a video in for the boys and me and you will go upstairs and watch Cinderella together!" Eric said, pleasing his beautiful granddaughter. He was thinking back to when he first met Sarah. Molly looked so much like her, but she had Matt's skin tone and eyes. "Lunch is ready" Annie called. "Alright guys lets go eat." It was always a rush to get the little ones fed before noon when the pre-schoolers came home ready to eat!

"Alright everybody all cleaned up; let's get ready for a nap." Annie was rushing around getting new plates on the table and the high chairs put away. It was 11:50 and pre-school let out at 12 so she didn't have much time. Every day at 12:15 all the pre-schoolers came to Nana & Grandpa's until their parents came home from work. Kevin & Carlos both have lunch at that time so normally they would alternate picking them up. But this year it is only Mady Belle & Alex so Kevin gets them himself.

It was 12:16 and right on time Mady Belle & Alex came inside, with Kevin following. "Hey mom, how's your day?" Kevin asked graciously for the cookie she handed him. "It's a blessed day as always with my grandchildren." Annie replied smiling. "Oh and Deacon is in the living room with Eric if you want to see him before you leave." "Ok, thanks" Kevin smiled.

As it was getting close to 2:30, Eric and Annie were pretty tired. Finally they heard the sound of relief, and not so much relief come through the door. Sandy was home with all the kids. She took Aaron and Sean with her and headed home.

In the next half hour Mary came to drop off the boys and pick up her crew. "Oh Mom tell Matt's kids to come on with me they forgot to tell you Sarah had a doctors' appointment today." "I think they decided to find out the sex of the baby." Mary said. "Oh ok I'll tell them, I think they're upstairs. Ryan and Molly are in the living room." Annie stated. "Charlie, Emma, & Ella mommy's here, and James you Luke and Molly are going with Aunt Mary, mommy and daddy are at the doctor." Annie said to the kids. "Ok Nana." Emma replied, and they all hurried downstairs.

There was another knock on the door. "Martin" Annie exclaimed. Since Martin coached late games and didn't have any kids to pick up or drop off, he was usually only saw on Sundays or other occasions. "Hey Annie, how are you?" "Oh I'm fine; it's nice to see you. Ruthie said she was going home after work today she isn't here." "Oh yes I know, I talked to her. Kevin is in that armed force training thing today and Monday so he won't be home till late and Lucy got stuck at the church so…" "Say no more I'll tell them you're here." "The baby is in the living room." Martin walked to the living room where Eric was sitting holding his baby grandson. "He's a pretty happy baby, huh?" Martin said walking in on Eric "Martin I didn't see you come in. This is a nice surprise, what brings you here?" "Oh, just bringing Lucy's kids to our house until Lucy gets home or we may be taking them home I'm not sure." Martin replied. "His seat is over there, do you want to put him in or me?" "That's ok you can, I don't know much about that stuff." Martin replied laughing. "Well you better learn, it won't be long before you have a few." Eric said smirking. "Ok I'll watch." Martin laughed. "Here I walk you through it." "Uncle Martin, are we going home?" Savannah yelled coming down the stairs. "Um, I think you're going to my house for a while until we see how long your mom is gonna be." "Yay! Aunt Ruthie's house." Alex exclaimed. "Alright guys let's go my car is out back. Savannah will you help the twins in their seats, I think Nana loaded them already." Martin said. Martin smiled watching his nieces and nephew run out the door. They were so cute, "Maybe I could handle a few kids someday" he thought. "Hey Martin", Eric said interrupting his fantasy "Yeah" "don't forget the diaper bag and book bags." "Of course!" Martin laughed. Martin headed out the door. Annie stood there kissing each of her grandchildren bye. When she got to her newest son-in-law she whispered something in his ear. "Your time will come, I promise." Annie said smiling. "Goodnight!" Martin said with a grin. He carried Deacon out the door to the car, to catch the rest of the wild children.

"So how long do you think it will be?" Annie asked Eric as he snuck into the kitchen. "Until him and Ruhtie get pregnant?" "No, until they go to the moon, of course!" Annie said sarcastically. "I would give it a couple of months, now that baseball season is ending Martin will have a lot of free time." Eric replied. "Yeah once he comes over here more and is around all the kids, Ruthie too, they will realize they want what the other kids have as well." Annie stated. "Oh and Matt and Sarah were finding out the sex of the baby today! I can't wait; I hope it's a girl." Annie said. "And why is that." Eric asked. "Well I mean you have Deacon and Ryan as the youngest and Molly is attached to you too. I just want another little baby girl." "Boy or girl we are too very lucky people." Eric stated. "So lucky to have the house to ourselves for the night!" Eric exclaimed. "Actually until Sunday the boys have plans tomorrow!" Annie exclaimed. "Just like old times, but way better!"


End file.
